Hospital Feelings
by deathlessvampire
Summary: Bella fällt in ihrer Tollpatschigkeit die Stufen hinab und wird von Charlie augeblicklich ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Was wenn sie dort einem bestimmten Dr. Cullen nahe kommt?


**Hey! Ich bin ein wenig aufgeregt. Ich poste hier nämlich meine erste Story und würde total gern wissen, was ihr davon haltet xD Ich weiß, es ist kurz und etwas komisch, aber bitte habt Gnade mit mir ;)**

**uuuuunnnndddd…. los geht's!**

**R&R**

Plötzlich riss mich das Telefon aus meinem Tagtraum. Was sollte das? Immer wenn ich von Edward und mir auf unserer Wiese träume stört jedes Mal Etwas. Doch da kam mir der Gedanke, es könnte ja mein Edward anrufen. Ich sprang von meinem bequemen Bett aus und rannte so schnell wie es mir meine Füße erlaubten zur Treppe. Ohne mein Tempo zu drosseln sprintete ich die Treppe hinab, aber bloß bis zur Hälfte denn den anderen Teil fiel ich kopfüber hinab. Ich konnte gerade noch ein „Dad!" heraus schreien bis mich ein schwarzer Schleier umhüllte.

Als wäre es schon fast unmöglich, dass ich in Ohnmacht fiel (wegen meinem super talentierten Freund) träumte ich auch noch was und das war auch noch ein ziemlich verrückter Traum!

Ich stand auf der schönsten Wiese die man sich vorstellen kann. Aber das schönste an ihr war, dass sich der Vollmond auf dem kleinen See spiegelte. Zwar fand ich es komisch, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit draußen war und zudem noch mitten im Wald, doch in diesem Traum fühlte ich mich sicherer als sonst wo. Nicht einmal in Edwards Armen. Noch immer fasziniert von dieser Lichtung berührte mich jemand auf der Schulter. Diese Berührung elektrisierte mich, obwohl die Hand schon längst weg war spürte ich sie noch immer. „Schön dass du gekommen bist Bella." Erklang eine Stimme die tausendmal schöner als die ganze Situation war. Doch diese atemberaubende Stimme kannte ich doch, oder? Aus purer Neugierde drehte ich mich um und sah in die wunderbarsten Augen des Universums. Sie zerflossen in einem Goldstrom aus Begierde und Liebe, in denen ich sofort versank. Ich konnte seine Seele sehen. Sie war voller Bilder von mir, aber alle waren mit Edward. Doch wer konnte mich nur mit Edward an der Seite sehen? Seine Hand lag auch um eine Person, diese war… mich traf der Schlag. Esme. Nein nein nein, das konnte doch nicht sein, dann war diese bezaubernde Person…

Doch da war mein Traum zu Ende. Ich konnte mir nicht mehr merken wer diese überaus anziehende Person war. Langsam begann ich meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich sah nur weiß. Was sollte das nun schon wieder?! Ich hatte meine Augen doch geöffnet! Plötzlich bewegte sich das Weiß und das atemberaubende Gesicht von vorher blickte mir in die Augen. Er war über mich gebeugt um irgendetwas an meiner linken Hand zu tun. Doch mehr konnte ich nicht wahrnehmen weil ich wieder in dem Strudel aus Gold versank. Da wurde mir klar diese Person, die goldene Augen hatte und Arzt war konnte nur einer sein. Carlisle.

Er hob seine Hand zu meinem Gesicht auf. Immer noch über mich gebeugt, legte er sie auf meine Wange, die unter der Berührung, wie in meinem Traum zu kribbeln begann. Dieses Gefühl war einzigartig. Langsam kam er immer näher und näher. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Irgendetwas zog mich immer näher zu ihm. Ich konnte schon seinen kühlen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren, das gab mir den Ansporn den letzten Abstand zwischen unseren Lippen zu überbrücken. Der Kuss war wie eine Explosion der Gefühle! Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Wäre ich nicht schon gelegen dann würde ich es jetzt tun denn meine Knie hätten das niemals ausgehalten. Carlisle war ganz sanft, zu Beginn berührte er meine Lippen nur ganz leicht doch mit der Zeit wurde er immer aufdringlicher. Das gefiel mir, Edward war immer nur sanft schon fast zu sanft. Was habe ich den davon wenn ich einen Freund habe der nicht einmal ordentlich küsst? Das war bei Carlisle ganz anders. Wir verschlangen uns gegenseitig, leicht bat seine Zunge in meinem Mund Einlass, den ich ihm mit größtem Vergnügen gewährte. Ich dachte es könnte ja nicht mehr besser werden, doch das wurde es. Es war unbeschreiblich. Er erforschte mit seiner kalten Zunge meinen ganzen Mund. Und immer wenn unsere Zungen sich berührten gab es mir einen elektrischen Schlag. Ohne zu wissen wie ich es geschafft hatte, saß ich auf seinem Schoß und rutschte herum. Meine Finger waren tief in sein blondes Top gestyltes Haar verkrallt.

Ich hingegen schien es nicht zu stören. Seine Hände lagen auf meiner Hüfte und kreisten herum, so wie ich es auch tat. Der Kuss wurde um jeden Moment intensiver und schon lag ich wieder auf dem Krankenhausbett und Carlisle ober mir. Mir entglitt ein leises kichern doch es wurde von dem nächsten Kuss von ihm erstickt. Meine Rechte Hand glitt von seinem Haar auf die muskulöse Brust und ich knöpfte ohne nachzudenken den ersten Knopf auf. Ich wollte einfach seine atemberaubenden Muskeln sehen und spüren. Ihm ging es anscheinend zu langsam und er riss sich das Hemd vom Leibe, der Arztkittel ist schon zu Beginn gefallen.

Ich wusste zwar dass Carlisle schon immer der Star war, doch dieser Anblick erstaunte mich trotzdem. Ich hörte auf ihn zu küssen und ihm wurde anscheinend klar, was er eigentlich tat. Den er lehnte sich zurück und sagte: ,,Du hast recht. Das ist falsch Bella, wir müssen aufhören bevor es noch schlimmer wird." ,,Nein!" ,schrie ich schon fast ,,nein, nicht, tu mir das nicht an Carlisle. Schon ab der ersten Minute wo ich dich sah zog es mich zu dir, doch damals war ich so glücklich mit Edward, dass es mir nicht bewusst war. Doch nun weiß ich es. Carlisle bitte, gib uns nicht auf."

das war wohl die jämmerlichste Rede die ich je gehalten habe, aber sie wirkte anscheinend. Denn er kam wieder näher und küsste mich sanft. ,,Bella, Du bist unglaublich! Du flehst den Vater deines Freundes an nicht aufzuhören dich zu küssen!" sagte er lachend. ,,Weißt Du, genau genommen bist Du ja nicht der Vater und mit deinem Alter könntest Du entweder der große Bruder oder der Urururgroßvater sein. Und ich flehe dich nicht an, sondern ich sage nur die Wahrheit." er lachte ,,Was soll ich da noch sagen?" ,,Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht gar nichts, denn Du liegst halbnackt auf mir in einem offiziellen Krankenhaus?" sagte ich sarkastisch. ,,Oh Bella. Ich liebe dich." schoss aus ihm heraus. Und ohne, dass ich bloß die Chance hätte das zu erwidern überschüttete er mich wieder mit Küssen und unser Spiel ging weiter. 

Doch plötzlich sprang Carlisle von mir und zog sich blitzartig an. ,,Was ist los?!" fragte ich verängstigt und teils verwirrt. Er sagte bloß ein Wort ,,Edward". Mir stockte der Atem. Edward, mein Freund, der den ich mit seinem Vater betrogen habe. Oh Gott! Mir wurde schwindelig und vor mir begann wieder alles zu verschwimmen, doch bevor mich das Schwarz ganz verschlang sprach Carlisle leise zu mir ,,Es tut mir soo leid, doch ich liebe dich unendlich und will dich nie verlieren! Wir sehen uns bald wieder." wenn er noch weinen könnte würde er es tun. Das nächste bekam ich nicht mehr so gut mit doch eines wird mir immer im Kopf bleiben. Seine kalten Zähne die sich in meinen Hals bohrten. Das letzte Stück meiner Erinnerung als Mensch war jedoch Edwards traurige Stimme die ,,Nein!" schrie. Dann würde es Schwarz und der Schmerz breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus.

**Und? *aufgeregt auf und ablaufen* wie war's? Bitte enttäuscht mich nicht… **

**Review?**


End file.
